nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
NoDQ CAW's Main Event 12
NoDQ CAW's Main Event 12 is the fifty-ninth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-ninetieth episode overall. It is the twelfth and final edition of NoDQ CAW's Main Event. Matches The episode opens with a pair of security officers attempting to save Conehead as he stands on the Trip To Oblivion structure, planning to leap to his demise. Aaron Rift explains that Conehead has been asked to at least watch the show via satellite before he makes any drastic decisions. A video package in tribute to Conehead plays, showing some of Conehead’s failures but mostly highlighting his refusal to give up and imploring him to “hold on”. Jason Voorhees v Michael Myers – NoDQ Interactive Championship Hardcore Match The two men start the match by attempting to strike one another but with neither coming out the better. Both men pick up a weapon, with Michael Myers picking up a ring bell and Jason Voorhees grabbing a kendo stick. Both swing at one another with Jason successfully striking Myers. Both men pick up ring bells but Jason charges Myers and clubs him with it. Jason gives Myers a bodyslam. Myers grabs a ring bell as Jason picks up a sledgehammer. The two charge one another but both are knocked over. Jason hits Myers in the face with the ring bell and delivers a top rope back drop to Myers to pick up a 2-count. Jason punches Myers in the face. Myers responds with a punch of his own. Jason leaps at Myers with a double axe handle drop from the top turnbuckle before delivering a Giant Swing and a low blow in turn. Jason throws Myers into the corner then hits him with a double axe handle. Myers stabs Jason in the eye with what appears to be a fork. Myers slides out of the ring and brings in a lead pipe, which he uses to knock Jason out of the ring. Myers follows and headbutts Jason at the ringside area. Myers throws Jason into the barricade then gives him a pullback clothesline. Myers hits Jason with a superkick. Jason fights back with a DDT. Jason lifts Myers to his feet then immediately clotheslines him down. Myers throws Jason back into the ring and enters the ring himself with a crutch. Jason snatches the crutch and hits Myers with it, knocking him into the ropes. Jason then charges Myers with a Clothesline, knocking him out of the ring. Jason follows then throws Myers back into the ring. Jason brings the NoDQ Interactive Championship into the ring and hits Myers. Jason attempts a diving double stomp but Myers dodges and hits a DDT to the challenger. Myers attempts the 10/31 but Jason blocks it. Jason attempts a clothesline but Myers blocks the attempt and hits a 10/31 to pick up a 2-count. Jason gives Myers a pullback knee lift. Myers brings Jason down with a headlock takedown then hits him into the ropes with a Running Chop Block before a second attempt is blocked. Jason hits the Tombstone Piledriver for a 2-count. Jason leaps on Myers with a Lou Thesz press then attempts a Crystal Lake Slam but Myers blocks the attempt. Myers tosses Jason with a Sleeper Suplex for a 2-count. Jason dodges a clothesline from Myers then hits a Russian leg sweep. Myers catches Jason with another 10/31 but then the lights go out. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} When the lights come back up, Myers is stood over Jason. Myers pins Jason for a 2-count but lets go of the pin. Jason blocks a 10/31 attempt and clotheslines Myers over, before hitting him with a Diving Double Stomp to pick up the win. Winner: Jason Voorhees After the match, Michael Myers is assaulted- by Michael Myers! It turns out, when the lights came back up, Freddy Krueger had hit the ring to take his place! Myers takes Freddy down but then receives a Crystal Lake Slam from Jason. After the match, a video by the Clean Cut Clan plays. The video insults Conehead and Santa Claus, calling Conehead a loser. At the Trip To Oblivion structure, Conehead attacks the security officers and throws them through the roof of the structure away from him before he leaps from the structure to his demise- but not before a magical light whizzes through the sky. The Terminators v Spider-Man & Batman – NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Texas Tornado Tag Team Match During T-1000’s entrance, Aaron Rift confirms on commentary that Conehead was rescued at the last moment by Santa Claus using his sleigh. Santa intends to speak with Conehead. Aaron also announces that the fans will get to decide the fate of the NoDQ Interactive Championship in light of Freddy Krueger’s interference in the previous match- the fans will be able to decide if Jason Voorhees’ championship reign will stand. Spider-Man attempts to clothesline the Terminator but the Terminator dodges and Irish whips Batman into the corner for a bulldog. T-1000 headbutts Spider-Man. Batman rolls up the Terminator but fails to get a count from the referee. Batman locks in an armbar to the Terminator as Spider-Man hits T-1000 with a back suplex. Batman hits the Terminator with a front dropkick as Spider-Man clubs T-1000 with a double axe handle, then leaping onto him with a running moonsault. Batman hits the Terminator with a jawbreaker then saves Spider-Man from a T-1000 stalling suplex. The Champions press the challengers with a series of stomps and strikes. T-1000 attempts a bodyslam on Spider-Man but Spider-Man slides down his back to hit a facecrusher before locking T-1000 in a camel clutch. The Terminator delivers a superplex to Batman. Spider-Man gives T-100 a facecrusher then he and Batman double team the Terminator. T-1000 takes Spider-Man down with a huge clothesline to pick up a 2-count. T-1000 headbutts Spider-Man in the corner as the Terminator delivers a Protoplex to Batman. Spider-Man hits T-1000 with a double axe handle as the Terminator levels Batman with a Terminator Clothesline. A frustrated Spider-Man trips over Batman then hits the Terminator with a double axe handle. Spider-Man grabs a ring bell from under the ring and hits the Terminator with it, losing the match via disqualification but retaining the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship in the process. Winners: The Terminators Spider-Man gives the T-1000 a facecrusher. Batman gets some brass knuckles from under the ring then hits both of the Terminators with it. Spider-Man and Batman give the Terminator a double back drop then gives T-1000 a double neckbreaker. The pair then attack referee Matt Benoit. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Batman and Spider-Man exit, leaving their opponents and the referee laid out in the ring. After the match, we see Santa trying to talk some sense into Conehead. Santa tells Conehead he is different and unique from everyone else in the world- that he is one of a kind. Santa asks if Conehead will be his tag team partner. Conehead is shocked but Santa assures Conehead he can find greatness within himself. Santa says he believes in Conehead but asks if Conehead believes in him. Conehead agrees to be Santa’s plan. Santa tells Conehead the Clean Cut Clan will soon find out the forces of evil are no match for the spirit of Christmas and laughs a jolly laugh. Luigi & Captain Jack Sparrow v Superman – Handicap Match During Luigi’s entrance, Aaron Rift states on commentary that Spider-Man and Batman have been fined for their actions and will have to defend the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship against the Terminators at Holiday Havoc in a No Holds Barred Match with Matt Benoit serving as referee. Aaron also confirms Santa Claus and Conehead will face the Clean Cut Clan in a tag team match. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Superman backs Captain Jack Sparrow into the corner but receives a bulldog from Luigi. Superman fights Luigi off with a punch and a back suplex. Superman gives Luigi a pullback spear then bodyslams him as Sparrow watches on. Superman bodyslams Luigi again then gives him a wind-up punch. Superman chops Luigi in the corner but Sparrow clotheslines him. Superman fires back with a hurricanrana to Sparrow then clubs Luigi with a punch. Superman knocks Luigi out of the ring with a shoulder tackle before delivering a superplex to Sparrow. Luigi gets back in the ring to receive a punch from Superman. Superman gives Luigi a bridging German suplex for a 2-count as Sparrow breaks the cover. Luigi lifts Superman before Sparrow delivers a huge dropkick to him. The duo deliver a double powerbomb to Superman before tossing him across the ring from the corner. The two then toss Superman from another corner. The two the deliver the Mushroom Surprise when, suddenly, Link makes his entrance, wearing Mario-style overalls! Link rushes the ring and hits Sparrow and Luigi’s heads together, turning the match back into a tag team match in the process! Link Irish whips Luigi into the corner and rushes into him with a Butt Bop while Superman locks in the Super Sharpshooter. Link hits Luigi with a Super Mario Stunner as Superman forces Sparrow to submit, winning the match. Winners: Superman and Link Debuts * Security Officers Trivia *The main event of Holiday Havoc is announced to be a Hell In A Cell Match. Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ Interactive Championship Matches Category:NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Matches